


Kitty Love

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Yuuri, Cute, Death, F/F, F/M, Gore, I'm Sorry, Light Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, NEKO YUURI BECAUSE WE NEED THAT, Neko Yuuri, Noice, Rape, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, Torture, Viktor is a mafia boss, but also a designer, ddlb, frick, hope ya'll like it, im serious, lowkey, master - Freeform, not a lot of cussing, sluff, so he cool, this has torture in it., welp, yep, yuuri is so heck pure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri is in a horrible living position due to his rare condition. He was genetically mutated as a child to be able to grow cat ears and tail.   He is forced to live in an 'Animal Shelter' filled with more nekos. Yuuri is abused and mistreated in this 'Shelter'.  This all comes to an end when a mysterious man comes to save the poor boy.I haven't  seen a lot of these on the internet so here we go, Viktor x Neko!Yuuri*COUGH COUGH*smutinthefuture*COUGH COUGH*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever ao3 work so be gentle please! feel free mot tell me what you like and dislike!

Bang bang bang. 

Yuuri hears that noise and shivers in his cold, clammy cage.

Bang bang bang bang. 

Yuuri curls into a ball and whimpers in fear. ‘Who’s there?’ the shivering neko thinks as he keeps his eyes closed. A light flickers on in the ‘Rescue Center’. ‘Who is going to leave this time?’ Yuuri thinks as he tries his best not to move.

In the distance, you could hear a door opening with one of the scary men saying, “Right this way Mr.Nikiforov.” Yuuri freezes up, he tries his best not to whimper or move so the new person won’t look at him. He hears 2 pairs of footsteps against the cold, concrete floor. One of the pairs sounds like the normal sound of muddy and torn apart boots that he hears everyday. The other sounds unfamiliar, it feels like you’d hear it from very expensive shoes. Yuuri was aghast.

Yuuri hears the other nekos start to meow and try to get the attention of the stranger. Yuuri doesn’t want another person to hurt him. The sound of the shoes gets louder and he overhears the conversation. “Here we have an extensive collection of the most beautiful and obedient nekos!” the voice that Yuuri catches every day pours out in all its disgusting glory. ‘JJ’ Yuuri thought in disgust. That man was not pleasant at all. He was self centered, rough with Yuuri, rude, egotistical, and just a pain. JJ would not allow Yuuri to speak. Ever. 

“They seem to like you,” JJ spoke to this ‘Mr.Nikiforov’. Yuuri heard the footsteps grow louder and so did the calls of the other nekos. Yuuri curled into a ball and shook with fear of being noticed by the new man. He didn’t want to leave. Sure, people might be mean to Yuuri here, but who knows what will happen if this ‘Mr.Nikiforov’ takes Yuuri.

One pair of footsteps stop. “What happened to that one?” Yuuri hears the most amazing voice he ever heard, filled with worry for some neko. Yuuri realizes, the man stopped in front of Yuuri’s cage. It’s dead silent for a moment, before JJ opens his disgusting mouth again. “He’s our exception. That b- That neko doesn’t like to listen to me,” JJ gritted out through a strained smile, rage clear in his voice.

“He looks scared,” there’s that voice again, “ I want to see him,” the man says, a comforting warmth in his voice. “Sir, trust me, you won’t want him,” JJ tries to talk the man out of it. “ You said I could choose whichever I would like,” the man’s voice is heard again, the warmth doesn’t leave his voice, as Yuuri feel a gaze on his frail body.

Yuuri calms for a second from the man's voice, before fear washes over him again when he hears the lock on his door rattling. The door opens and he hears the expensive shoes walking towards him.

“Hey, are you alright?” Yuuri hears the soft voice of the man and whimpers. The neko feels a leather glove glide a bit over his skin and he trembles with fear.

“ It’s ok,” the man starts, “ there’s nothing to be afraid of, “Are you in any sort of pain?” Yuuri almost nodded ‘yes’, but he remembered that JJ was still there, so the shaking boy shook his head ‘no’.

“ Can I see your face?” the voice spoke with such warmth that Yuuri wanted to turn to the man and cry in the clearly taller figures arms. Yuuri slowly started turning towards the stranger, his eyes still closed. “ Can you open your eyes for me?” the voice spoke softly as the man’s gloved hands soothingly ran over Yuuri’s back, the neko’s ears and tail still pressed closed to the boys body.

Yuuri slowly opens his eyes and he’s met with the most handsome man he had ever seen. Ocean blue eyes gazing down at him, beautiful silver hair styled in a way that screams power. A small warm smile spread across the mans face.The man looked towards Yuuri and the neko felt his whole body heat up in embarrassment. “Beautiful,” the man whispered. Yuuri hid his face in his thin, fragile arms.

“ I’ll take him!” the man told JJ as he stood up gently putting Yuuri down and offering the boy his hand. “ Mr. Nikiforov, please think this through,” Yuuri saw JJ grit those words out through a clearly fake smile. JJ glared at Yuuri, making the neko whimper in fear of being hurt. The handsome man turned towards JJ, “Did I stutter? I said I’ll take him,” the man said coldly as he turned back to Yuuri to help the boy up.

Yuuri looked scared and looked towards Mr. Nikiforov with eyes that were asking the question instead of his voice. “Can you stand up?” Mr. Nikiforov asked Yuuri as JJ started walking towards the neko. JJ harshly grabbed his arm and forced the boy up, clearly ignoring the weak whimpers of the omega as he trembled in fear and pain.The tall man looked towards JJ as if he was about to murder him, JJ immediately let go of the boy, and Yuuri stumbled from the fact he wasn’t allowed to walk for a while. The handsome man caught him. 

“ He’s freezing!” the tall man exclaimed, “ Get him my jacket! Right now,” he commended JJ and the rude man immediately ran out of the cage to get the man’s jacket. “Can you speak?” the tall man asked Yuuri. The neko nodded. “ Can you answer that using your words?” Mr. Nikiforov gently asked Yuuri as he soothingly pet the boys ears.

“ Y-yes. Th-thank you, Mr. N-Nikiforov,” Yuuri stuttered. He wasn’t allowed to speak normally, so being able to now felt like something new and exotic.

“Please! Call me Viktor,” Mr. Ni- Viktor told Yuuri, “ and your name is?”

“ Y-Yuuri Katsuki, but they usually c-call me other names,” Yuuri quietly mumbled. “ Yuuri~” the way Viktor said his name made the small boy shiver in delight and happiness, that he would be called by his name again.

“ Here is your coat, Mr. Nikiforov,” JJ spoke cheerfully before sending a glare at Yuuri. The neko tried to lower his head, but all he did was accidentally bump his head against Viktors firm chest. Viktor chuckled at how Yuuri got dizzy from hitting his chest with his head. He grabbed the jacket and wrapped it around Yuuri’s bare body. 

“It’s a bit big on you,” Viktor chuckled at how the jacket looked like a dress on Yuuri’s body. The sleeves of the jacket went all the way down to Yuuri’s finger tip, and the jacket went past his thighs.

“Do you need anything else?” Viktor asked, seeing how Yuuri keeps squinting while looking around. “M-my glasses?” Yuuri tries to say, but it sounds more like a question. “Here you are, Yuuri” JJ says with a smile plastered on his face, though the annoyance in his voice is clear. He gives Yuuri his glasses and leads Viktor and Yuuri out, thanking Viktor for his time and smiling at Yuuri as he gives him a hug and harshly pulls on the nekos tail making yelp escape Yuuri’s lips. Viktor glares at JJ causing the man to stop. He leads Yuuri to his pearl white tesla. Viktor opens the door, lets Yuuri in, gets in his seat, and then he speaks.

“Can you tell me what they actually did to you?”


	2. questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your feels himself entranced by his new owners beauty, causing him to almost melt into a puddle of mush!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 12 chapters written, so like I'll be able to update soon! Just keep commenting my dear friends!!! It makes me so happy!!!

Yuuri froze. ‘This is gonna be fun’ the neko thought to himself as he started to remember what JJ had told him to say whenever any type of authority asked him this question. Viktor clearly caught on to Yuuri’s squirming. 

“Tell me the truth,” the man said sternly as he kept on driving. Yuuri took a deep breath, something inside him was pushing the ravenette to tell Viktor what he was thinking. He sat there in a moment of silence while Viktor had made a turn.

“Well?” Viktor continues to try and pry the truth from the boy.

“Master JJ isn’t very nice,” Yuuri starts in a hushed voice, but is stopped by Viktor. “‘Master’? What is this?” Viktor continues with his questions. Yuuri lets out a shaky sigh and continues. “That is what Master JJ likes to be called, Master Viktor.”

“You don’t have to call him ‘Master’ anymore. And if you don’t want to call me ‘Master’, you don’t have to,” Viktor told Yuuri with a kind smile dancing against his lips. Yuuri’s heart swelled at the kindness of this stranger. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri quietly mumbled as Viktor had started to slow down. Yuuri looked out the window to see a beautiful view of the shore. The beach was completely empty and the sand was white against the gentle blue glow of the moon. Yuuri was reminded of his home in Hasetsu, making the neko smile as memories of joy and love flooded his heart.

Yuuri turned to the silver haired man once again, to see the beautiful celeste eyes of the man, glaring towards the darkness of the road. Yuuri looked closer, as he started to analyse the features of the man in front of him. He had pale skin, though he didn’t look ill. The paleness of his skin made the man look like a painting. His eyes would change from a frost blue to a celeste like color. His lips were thin at the moment, making him look threatening, but when Viktor smiled, his lips would curve in this beautiful way that could spark a feeling of joy in anyone. He was wearing a suit at the moment, so the neko couldn’t see what Viktor’s body truly looked like, but even through that Yuuri could tell that Viktor was an athlete. Yuuri felt entranced by the handsome face of his savior.

Yuuri kept looking at Viktor, before he noticed a small chuckle leave the lips of the man driving the car .

“You shouldn’t stare like that,” Viktor spoke in a joking tone as the smile fell onto his lips once again. Yuuri blushed and hid his face in his arms. The overwhelming feeling of embarrassment caused the boy to shake a bit. He muttered apologies to Viktor as he kept his head low. Viktor looks to him once more before starting to speak again.

“You’re fine, it was a stupid joke,” Viktor chuckles awkwardly, “Anyway, we’re almost at home.”

“Really?” Yuuri turns to the silver haired man, his eyes wide with curiosity and excitement. ‘This boy is gonna be the death of me,’ Viktor thought to himself as he grabbed his chest as if he was in pain.

“Master Viktor, what’s wrong?” the neko asks with a worried expression painted across his face. 

“So… cute…” Viktor says dramatically as he pulls into the driveway of his home. Yuuri’s ears flatten to his head and his whole body turns pink from bashfulness. Viktor opened the car door and went out. He went to Yuuri’s side and opened the passenger door.

“Can you stand?” He asks with a calm and content expression on his face. Yuuri looks up and nods his head. The neko starts to stand up before his legs buckle and he falls into Viktor’s arms. Viktor chuckles and gently lifts him, carrying the boy into the home.

Yuuri is almost ready to get down before he hears a loud bark, and a light brown poodle runs out. “Maka! Down boy!” the poodle ran around the two, Yuuri pressing closer to Viktor in terror.

“It’s alright, Yuuri,” Viktor coos, “He’s a nice pup!” Yuuri looks down at the dog, the poodle is looking at him with a happy expression. He shyly smiles back causing Viktor to laugh. Yuuri is put on a couch and the poodle attacks him with kisses. Yuuri giggles and plays with the poodle as Viktor brings him a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He showed Yuuri the restroom and helped him with the bath.

Yuuri relaxed in the bath, changed and decided to sleep for the night, Viktor set up a bed for him in a guest room. He helped Yuuri in and then left saying ‘goodnight’. Yuuri slept calmly that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed~  
> It was fun to write and I'm so happy to see your comments!!!


	3. New Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lovely little breakfast conversation between Viktor and his new little pet~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah... it's tacky and old so I'm sorry! I'll get better I promise!

Yuuri woke up to the smell of something sweet. When the neko got up, he gently padded towards where the smell was coming from. He was met with Viktor standing in the kitchen making porridge and a small fruit salad. Yuuri looked into the room gently staring.

But, Yuuri was found out by Makka. The puppy started to jump up and down and prancing towards Yuuri. The neko gently patted the poodle on it’s fluffy head. Viktor turned around with a big smile walking towards Yuuri with a cup of coffee.

“Good Morning, Yuuri!” Viktor prolonged his name to make it feel more domestic. Yuuri nodded his head in a quiet and polite way to say ‘good morning!’ Makkachin pranced off to a bowl to eat his own food.

Yuuri quietly stood there looking at the bowl of porridge in his hands. The heat of the bowl warming his small hands. Viktor looked at him and spoke, “What are you standing there for?” 

Yuuri snapped out of his trance. He looked around him confused before his brown eyes snapped back to Viktor. “Come sit down,” Viktor urged with a gentle smile as he pulled out the chair next to him. “It’s healthier if you sit and eat,” the older man continued. Yuuri nodded and gently wandered to Viktor’s side, sitting down on the comfy chair. Then, the neko looked at Viktor awaiting confirmation.

Viktor glanced at him confused before realizing what was happening. “You don’t need my permission to eat y’know,” Viktor said with a confused smile against his lips. Yuuri nodded, muttered something in Japanese and started eating the meal in front of him. Viktor looked amused at him. ‘He looks like he hasn’t eaten in years,’ Viktor thought, astonished.

“Did you have to wait for that man to tell you to eat, Yuuri?” Viktor asked with a confused look on his face. Yuuri nodded as he continued to eat with smile. Viktor thought to himself as he gently smiled towards the brown haired boy. The silver haired man patted Yuuri’s back in a way to say, ‘Slow down!’

Yuuri slowed down and ate the food more carefully as he suspected he had made Viktor mad. Yuuri apologized but Viktor said it was fine.

After Yuuri was done with his meal, Viktor had set a cup of coffee in front of the neko. Yuuri hesitated, but gently sipped on the strong liquid. He grimaced as continued to drink it.

“If you don’t like it, you don’t have to drink it,” Viktor said with a chuckle. Yuuri set the cup down and looked at Viktor with big eyes filled with thankfulness. “What would you like to drink?” Viktor asked as he opened the fridge. Yuuri sat quietly for a moment, thinking.

“C-can I have s-some milk?” Yuuri asked in pleading tone. Viktor laughed, “Of course!” Yuuri thanked him and smiled as a cup filled with the liquid was set in front of him. Yuuri gently sipped and muttered ‘thank you’s.

“Could you not have milk there?” VIktor joked as the neko shook his head ‘no’. “Mr.JJ didn’t like milk and when I asked him he said he could give me ‘his milk’,” Yuuri continued. This concerned the man as he remembered all the other nekos calling for him. ‘Does that man treat all of them like that?’ Viktor thought.

“Did he do that to everyone there?” Viktor asked carefully. “Nope! He didn’t seem to like me that much,” Yuuri spoke quietly as he continued to sip his milk. Viktor was ready to ram JJ’s head in. “What else did he do to you?” Viktor asked cautiously. Yuuri looked at him with a calm expression. Yuri looked back down at his almost empty cup. “Mr. JJ would take me to his ‘special room’ and he put things in my mouth and butt,” Yuuri continued innocently, causing Viktor’s rage to grow. Yuuri looked at Viktor again, and then started to tremble scared.

“M-master Viktor?” Yuuri asked concerned. “W-what’s wrong? Did I-I do something?” Yuuri asked as he started to tear up and apologize. Viktor snapped out of it and turned to Yuuri trying to calm the boy down. “No no no! Yuuri, sweetheart, you did nothing wrong,” Viktor said as he wiped away the tears from Yuuri’’s eyes. “R-really?” Yuuri asked with big, vulnerable eyes. Viktor nodded and cooed to the boy, trying to calm him down. He made a mental note to make sure JJ will pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it! Please comment your thoughts!


	4. Movies and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff. Lots and lots and lots of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ultra fluffy chapter since that's fun!

After breakfast, Viktor decided that it would be a lazy day. 

“Yuuri, Love, Do you want to watch a movie?” He asks as he scrolls through Netflix. Yuuri pranced over to Viktor. He cocked his head to the side, “What movies?” He asks quietly. 

“Any one you’d like!~” Viktor smiles. He really wanted the Neko to feel happy. After what he learned at breakfast, he felt obligated to make the boy happy. Yuuri crawled over to Viktor. He looked at the screen. He saw a movie that he had watched so many times a kid. “Ponyo! Let’s watch ‘Ponyo’!” Yuuri laughed. 

Viktor looked confused. ‘Ponyo On A Cliff By The Sea” was the actual title. It looked very cute. Viktor hummed as he clicked it. 

Viktor made room for Yuuri, who sat next The the taller man. Viktor wrapped a fuzzy blanket around them as he passed Yuuri a cup of green tea. “This should be good for you,” Viktor said. Yuuri smiled brightly, “Thank you!” Yuuri purred as he went to take a sip before pulling away immediately. He stuck out his tongue and whined. “Hod!” Yuuri said as his burnt little tongue hung from between his lips. 

Viktor laughed at this, “here, let’s let it cool down,” Viktor said as he placed it on a table near them. “Don’t worry, you’ll get it soon!” They went back to watching the movie. Makkachin was able to make himself comfortable in their laps, and Yuuri laid his head on Viktor’s shoulder. The whole scene felt so domestic. It was wonderful. 

Somewhere around ten minutes into the movie, Viktor felt a vibration on his shoulder. He looked down and Yuuri and chuckled. Yuuri’s eyes were starting to close and the little Neko snuggled closer to Viktor. 

Viktor gently pet Yuuri, keeping his hand light. He didn’t want Yuuri to feel uncomfortable. Yuuri leaned into the touch purring loudly. It was so calming to see such a nervous little Neko so calm. 

The sun was completely out, but no one wanted to go outside. It was snowing and Yuuri would much rather stay inside where his feet and tail would not get wet

The whole day, Viktor and Yuuri were inside, while Makkachin would occasionally go out to do his business. Yuuri laughed every one Makkachin whined to Viktor, begging the Russian to let him out. Yuuri felt extremely happy to be here. It was so nice, warm, and cozy. The best home Yuuri could ever dream of. 

That evening, Viktor was getting ready to get into bed, button he was met with a little Yuuri sleeping under his covers, waiting for him. Makkachin was laying there with the boy. Viktor’s heart swelled and he got in. Viktor felt so wonderful, he could hold his family in his arms. It was an amazing feeling. 

That night they fell asleep snuggling together, but before Viktor fell asleep, Yuuri’s small voice mumbled a quiet, “Arigato, Vicchan”

Viktor opened his eyes and saw the boy sleeping peacefully. Viktor sighed, “Vsyo dlya t’ebya, Yuura,”

They fell asleep having the most wonderful dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter, my good friends! It's super soft and sweet~


	5. Silliness with puppies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor leaves Your alone for the first time, so Yuuri and Makka get up to some shenanigans...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more fluff!

Yuuri woke up on VIktor’s bed, with a note reading,

_ “I’m out shopping, I’ll be back soon!  _

_ Stay home and wait for me. You can watch some movies,  _

_ eat snacks, and play with Makkachin while I’m away. I see you soon!~ _

_ -Viktor” _

Yuuri saw all the hearts and faces afterwards, making him giggle. The neko shuffled off the bed, and looked in Viktor’s drawers, searching for something to wear. He finds some shorts and a striped sweater. He quickly put them on, and purred at how big they were on him. The shorts were barely holding up against his plump thighs, but the sweater was hanging low on his shoulder, nearly covering his whole hand. Yuuri smiled as he pranced into the kitchen. Makkachin followed him, happily barking, begging for some treats. Who’s Yuuri to refuse such requests?

 

Yuuri finds Makkachin’s treat box and gives the puppy  _ one _ . For now at least… 

 

Yuuri grabs some cookies and runs into the living room, Makkachin never leaving his side. The neko jumps on the couch, making room for Makka to join him. The poodle jumps on, licking Yuuri’s face. Yuuri giggles,and he pushes Makkachin down and grabs the remote. They looked through all the movies,and Makkachin barked at ‘A Dog’s purpose’. Yuuri chose the movie, curious on what it’d be about. He wrapped him and the dog up in a warm blanket, purring as the movie started.

 

Around an hour passed, when Viktor came home. He was met with a crying neko and a whimpering dog. Viktor ran over, “What’s wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? Let me see!” Viktor panics. Yuuri shakes his head, “W-why d-did t-the puppy h-have to d-die?” he cried pointing to the screen. Makkachin snuggled closer to the raven haired boy, whimpering his sadness out as well.

 

VIktor sighed relieved, hugging both of them, whispering, “it’s ok, it’s just a movie,” into Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri whimpered, and pawed at Viktor. “I-I want t-to n-nap,” he hiccuped out. He sniffled as he looked towards Viktor. Viktor nodded and picked Yuuri up, taking him to Viktor’s bed. Yuuri purred snuggling closer to Viktor, hiding his face in the silver haired man’s neck. Makkachin followed them, biting at Viktor to let him play with the neko. Yuuri didn’t let go of Viktor as the man placed him in the bed. Yuuri only whined, “Noooooo d-don’t l-leave me!” viktor chuckled, placing a kiss to the neko’s forehead. The boy flushed a pink at the action,  making Viktor chuckle. “I need to go cook lunch, you can stay with Makkachin,” Viktor smiled gently scratching Yuuri’s ears. Yuuri nodded waiting for the poodle to jump in his arms. Makka lied down, huffing tiredly.

 

Viktor left and made some soup. When he came to wake up Yuuri and Makka to eat, he was met with a sight that made his heart hurt. Yuuri was snuggling Makkachin, Viktor’s sweater swallowing Yuuri up. Makkachin was kicking in his sleep, having some kind of dream. And it seemed that Yuuri was also having a dream. The neko kept on mumbling, “Vicchan… Vicchan…” making Viktor walk over and hug the little kitten.  Yuuri woke up, he looked at Viktor and pulled the older man onto the bed. Viktor’s face was buried in Yuuri’s chest, and Viktor could feel the purrs vibrating from Yuuri. Viktor lied down, softly whispering, “Yuuri? It’s time to wake up!”

 

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked down. A wine colored blush spread over his face, as Yuuri jumped back in surprise. Viktor laughed at how embarrassed Yuuri was. “I-I’m s-sorry, Master Viktor!” Yuuri apologized getting up. “I’ll go eat!” he exclaimed, running into the kitchen, leaving Viktor alone with Yuuri.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!   
> warning: next chapter contains gore


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically revealing Viktor's true colors.

_ “Kill them,” his voice rattled their bones. So frigid, like frostbite. His glaring eyes, a silvery blue. The men were not able to speak due to the fact their tongues were cut off.  “They are of no use to me,” the silver haired man spoke calmly, not moved by the fact he was about to kill a human being. The suit was a sultry red, mixing with the cold, light blue of his shirt. The man looked intimidating, staring down at the traitors. _

 

_ “Goodbye,” He waved them off, as they were being dragged to the soundproof chamber, “I don’t need ay rats like you,” Screams could be heard coming from the room as the door was closing. A loud bang, and silence. Viktor smirked proudly, walking away. _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What do you mean we can’t kill him?” Viktor’s voice ran cold and stern as he paced around his office. Yuuri and Makkachin were playing with each other in the other room, eating snacks and throwing pillows. Well, more like ripping them apart.

 

“He’s abusing dozens of innocent nekos!” Viktor exclaimed into the phone. “I don’t care what will happen to his business. We’ll give the nekos to the government to take care of, and we’ll tell them he killed himself. C’mon Yurio, I know you’re good at this,” He says. “Have you forgotten who gives commands here?” he asked in a dangerous tone. Immediately after, a smirk appeared across his face, “I’m counting on you.”

 

He ended the call, and walked out, rolling his shoulders stressed. Yuuri stopped playing with the poodle and looked towards his VIktor. “Master Viktor, is everything ok?” Yuuri asked slowly crawling over. “Yeah, just stressed,” Viktor groaned, rubbing his eyebrows. “Why?” Yuuri asked, curious. “It’s nothing important,” Viktor lied to make sure Yuuri wouldn’t get scared. Yuuri huffed as he thought of something. 

 

“Can I give you a massage?” Yuuri asked innocently, lolling his head to the side. Viktor felt  his cheeks heat up, “Hmmm,” he pretended to think. “Maybe if you can give me a kiss as well?” he teased Yuuri, The brunette erupted in blush. He looked down embarrassed before whimpering. Viktor blushed lightly as well, embarrassed by the joke, “YOu don’t-” “I’ll do it!” Yuuri looked up determined.

 

Viktor stared in amazement as the boy walked over, pressing a quick kiss to Viktor’s cheek. “There,” he said proud. Viktor started to laugh, “You really surprise me sometimes, Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri blushed harder, “Ok! The massage!” he said pouncing on Viktor. Viktor fell onto the couch face first, as Yuuri sat on his lower back, kneading at his shoulders. Viktor could hear the purring coming from Yuuri, the boy enjoying the massage even though he was the one giving it. Viktor groaned in pleasure as Yuuri pressed onto a muscle that was really tense. Yuuri kept kneading at it until it relaxed. Yuuri slowly dragged his fingers down it shoulder, blushing a bit. 

 

After 15 minutes, he got up, “T-there,” he mumbled looking away. Viktor smiled, looking down at Yuuri. “It was very pleasant. You should do this more!” he smiled, making Yuuri’s eyes light up. Yuuri hugged Viktor, still purring, “Thank you, Master Viktor.” Yuuri mumbled. Viktor relaxed he would rather not worry about anything for a while, rather than being terrified.

 

AT around 8 pm, Viktor got a text, ‘its done,’ it said. Viktor smiled darkly, and pressed Yuuri closer as the neko slept.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all liked it


	7. The Torture He Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: GORE!!!
> 
> Viktor gives JJ what he deserves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some good ol gore. Please read at your own discretion!

Viktor kissed Yuuri on the forehead, as the boy slept soundly. He wrote down a note, 

 

_ ‘I’ll be gone for today _

_ I have some business to attend to. _

_ I’ll be home at around 9 pm, _

_ Feel free to have fun! _

_ -Vitya’ _

 

He smiled as his Makkachin snuggled close to Yuuri. He got dressed and left. On his way there, he started thinking of ways to dispose of the body. He had some ideas on how to make sure the man identity would never be known. He smiled devilishly, knowing the Yurio would know exactly how to do it. Torture.

 

He got to his building, smiling devilishly. He walked towards the torture room, everyone already knowing what was gonna happen.

 

“Get Yurio for me!” he smiled at the secretary. SHe smiled back blushing and nodded, “Yuri Plisetsky, please bring our dear guest to the conference room,” she spoke calmly through the speaker phone. The woman smiled as the young boy walked rolling a wheelchair, on which JJ laid sleeping. Yurio had a peeved look on his face.

 

“Here’s the weirdo,” he growled. Viktor chuckled, “take him to our ‘conference room’,” he said seriously, a smile still present, “I would like to speak with our dear guest.” he punctuate the sentence by turning away and walking to his office.

 

“Get me my supplies,” he commands MIla, and she smiles excited. “Yes sir!” she said running towards the weaponry. Viktor headed towards his torture room. WHen he walked in,JJ was strapped to the chair, with no chance of escape. JJ struggled in the chair, making Viktor’s bloodlust only grow. “Hello, dearest friend,” he smiled pulling out his favorite knife. “What are you gonna do to, creep?” JJ struggled.

 

Viktor’s smile dropped to annoyance, “I was gonna go easy on you, but you’ve porven you need more discipline,” he said, running the knife down JJ’s throat, barely grazing it.JJ tensed up, gulping in anxiety of being killed.

 

“Oh don’t worry,” Viktor smiled, “I won’t kill you yet. I need to teach you a lesson about hurting the innocent.” His voice was filled with amusement and danger. “How about we start with those fingers of yours?” Viktor smiled as he was able to slice the skin off the fingertip, making JJ scream out in pain. “We wouldn’t want those to be dirty, would we?” he teased, swiftly slicing the skin off, exposing the white bone.blood gushed as JJ screamed out in pain.

 

“Oh, don’t you worry,” Viktor smirked, “Your fingers will be the least of your worries when I’m done with you,” JJ’s eyes filled with fear.

 

After a couple hours, Viktor came out, drenched in blood. He walked to the showers, “Make sure to get rid of the body,” he said pulling off his suit. Yurio nodded and ran to go burn JJ’s body. Viktor showered and went home.

 

When he got back, he was met with Yuuri coloring a drawing on the floor, swaying legs back and forth. Makkachin was sleeping beside him, and Yuuri was in a baby blue sweater with some white knee high socks. He had a cup of hot chocolate next to him, and he was snacking on some cookies.

 

Viktor’s heart clenched at the homey sight. Yuuri looked up and stumbled towards Viktor. “Master Vitya! Master Vitya! Welcome back!” he exclaimed excited. THe sweater barely covered Yuuri’s privates. 

 

Viktor smiled hugging Yuuri. “Let’s get you to bed,” Viktor smiled picking Yuuri up, making the neko giggle. “Yes, Master Vitya!” he smiled hugging Viktor. Viktor tucked Yuuri in and left to clean up. Yuuri was a stress reliever.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!! <3333


	8. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your I finds out what music can do to you...

Yuuri woke up earlier than Viktor this time, Viktor sleeping soundly, an arm around Yuuri’s waist. Yuuri smiles as he sneaks into the living room. He gets out all of the crayons and papers and start to draw.

 

He hears footsteps walk towards the room. He giggles and runs behind the couch. “Yuuri?” Viktor calls out, yawning. Yuuri giggles from behind the couch, and Viktor catches on.

 

“Hmmm? Where are you, love?” he calls out playfully. Yuuri giggles again. “Hmm,” Viktor pretends to  think. “Are you…” he drawled it out, “under the blanket?” He quickly lifts the blanket, making Yuuri giggle more. “Not here,” he pretends to sound upset. “Where did my Yuuri go?” He pretends to sound upset. 

 

Yuuri peeks out from behind the couch, “I’m here, Master Viktor!” Yuuri laughed crawling to Viktor. He sat on the floor in front of Viktor, looking mischievous. 

 

“There’s my Yuuri!” Viktor lifts Yuuri into his lap, tickling the Neko. Yuuri giggles, “stop!” He laughs brightly. He was so much more happy around Viktor. 

 

Viktor stopped, pressing a kiss to Yuuri’s nose. Yuuri blushes looking away. “I have to go soon,” Viktor whispered to Yuuri. Yuuri looked back pouting. “No fair! I wanna go with you!” He begs Viktor. 

 

“I’m sorry Yuuri, but you can’t,” Viktor hugs Yuuri. Yuuri whined, “Please? I’ll be good!” He begs. 

 

“I know Yuuri,” Viktor sighs, “but it’s nothing special. I have to fill out papers today,” he smiles. 

 

Yuuri pouts more, “but it’ll be fun if I come!” Yuuri tried to negotiate. Viktor shakes his head, “I need to work,” he says getting up. 

 

“But I promise I’ll come back earlier,” he smiles as he walks to his bedroom to change. Yuuri sits on the floor, pouting. 

 

“I’m sure you will be,” he sighs. “But I’m telling you, it’s not a place for boys like you,” he kissed Yuuri’s cheek, and Yuuri pouted turning away. 

 

“Here,” Viktor hands Yuuri a box. “You can use this phone to watch videos, listen to music, scroll the internet, and text me. Call me if there is an emergency,” Viktor smiled. 

 

“Woah,” Yuuri’s attention turned the phone. He grabbed it and started playing. “Have fun, sweetheart,” Viktor gives Yuuri a quick peck on his cheek.

 

\------A couple hours later------

 

Yuuri fell asleep listening to a calm melody. It was called ‘Singularity’. It had this slow, sensual beat to it. The base pounded in his body, making his behavior change. He went from the shy Yuuri, into a much more serious Yuuri, eyes almost closed as he danced to the music.

 

His body rolled, hips swaying. As he danced alone, he exposed his long, thin, pale neck. Viktor came home, but when he heard the beat, and the soft gasps going along to the music, he quietly walked to see the source of it. 

 

Yuuri, dancing alone, in the middle of his dining room, the table lonely, waiting to be filled with life and food. The chandelier above, shining as the sun filtered the room in a reddish orange glow. Viktor saw how Yuuri rolled his hips, made the man lick his lips as everything around him changed. It went from a homey atmosphere, to a new and erotic thickness in the air. Yuuri’s arms traveled down his chest, before running up his back. Yuuri threw his head back in a different kind of euphoria.

 

Viktor couldn’t see the same sweet and childish Yuuri any more. He didn’t look like a lost kitten. Now, Yuuri looked like a lioness, hunting for a mate.

 

Yuuri arched his back,his hands moving down his stomach, making Viktor want to touch the boy. To take Yuuri. To ravish Yuuri. But instead of wanting control, it felt more like he wanted Yuuri to tell him what to do. To have the brunette look down at him as he sat in Viktor’s lep. To have Yuuri take control.

 

Viktor saw Yuuri’s hands slowly pull up the boys shirt, as he placed palms on his chest. Breathless moans escaped his lips, making Viktor’s sight blur.

 

Viktor stood up, and walked towards Yuuri, grabbing the boy by his waist and kissing him, right on his lips. Yuuri’s eyes widened, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he leaned into Viktor’s touch, enjoying every second.

 

Viktors lips moved with Yuuri’s in a sweet, sensual rhythm, Viktor biting on Yuuri’s lower lip, making the boy gasp. Viktor invaded Yuuri’s mouth, exploring every inch. The want of Yuuri dominating him gone in that second, as all he wanted was to see Yuuri’s helpless face.

 

Viktor pulled way to see Yuuri’s face, completely flushed and overcome in drunken desire. Viktor smiled devilishly biting Yuuri’s ear and whispering, “I’m home,” in a deep, raspy voice.

 

Yuuri mewled at the noise whispering, “welcome back, master!”

 

Viktor’s pants got tighter but he pulled away, “I need to go take a shower, thank you for the welcome home gift,” he smiled. Yuuri still drunk on lust smiled, before he realized what happened. Yuuri erupted in a blush. He quickly turned off the music and ran into a different room to hide from embarrassment. Viktor chuckled, ‘you really are something, huh?’ he whispered to himself before going to the showers to take care of his ‘problem’.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some nice kissing and making out with our favorite couple~~~


	9. Embarrassment and Shower Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the passionate first kiss has done something to yuuri's body, and now the boy needs to calm down...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some SMUT!!! If you don't want any of that, don't read this chapter

Yuuri sat behind the couch blushing, mumbling to himself like an idiot. ‘What if Viktor hates me?’ was his first thought for some reason. ‘No! He kissed me! That means like!’ he tried to fight away that thought. ‘But so did JJ’ a little voice echoed. He sat in the living room, as he saw Viktor walk over to him.

 

“Hey, love,” he leaned down, “are you alright? Sorry, I know it was unexpected,” he smiled at Yuuri, making the boy blush. Yuuri stumbled on his words, “N-no! I-I mean- y-yes? W-wait- there w-wasn’t a question,” he whispered. “I-I didn’t enjoy it- I mean I -d-did-n’t n-not enjoy it! I-it was good!” Yuuri blushed.

 

Viktor chuckled at the innocence Yuuri was showing, “I’m glad! I hope I can get some more of those kisses~” Viktor teases. Yuuri’s heart swells with love for Viktor.

 

Yuuri blushes, “C-can I use the showers?” he asks shyly. “Of course, love,” Viktor smiled. “Here, follow me!” He says leading Yuuri to the showers. It was a huge room, with a pool and several glass showers in front of it. The pool had steam coming off of it. 

 

Yuuri stared in awe. The pool was surrounded by different flowers and plants. The room itself looked like it was glass, but no one would be able to look inside. The sunset was still present over the beach. 

 

Yuuri got reminded of his hike in Hasetsu. He looked at Viktor and thanked him. He got undressed and walked towards the glass showers. 

 

Viktor went back to the living room and watched TV. As Yuuri was taking the shower, his mind went back to the kiss. 

 

“It was nice,” he smiled to himself, gently touching his lips. The movement and the memory of Viktor losing control because of him, did something to Yuuri’s body. 

 

His skin felt hot under the cool water of the shower. Everything turned softer, and his tail hung, waving from side to side as his body started to react on its own. 

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but keep his hands on him again, the Viktor’s raspy voice playing on repeat in his head. 

 

The way Viktor said Yuuri’s name, it sent shivers down the boy’s spine. His hands started at his stomach, one moving up towards the two little pink buds, begging for attention. The other moved downwards, where the neko’s cocklette was leaking precum. 

 

His fingers danced across his skin, as moans fell from his lips. Yuuri started to slowly caress his nipples, enjoying every moment as his sensitive skin, burned underneath his fingers. Yuuri twisted one, which made him moan louder in pleasure. 

 

“V-Viktor,” he moaned as he imagined Viktor’s lips around the buds, playing with the other as the man would pound into Yuuri. Yuuri would cum just from the thought, but he wanted to enjoy this a bit more. 

 

He started to slowly stroke his cocklette, coating his hands in wet precum. Yuuri’s thighs trembled as his little hole begged for Yuuri to use it. Yuuri slid his hand down his ass, squeezing it before moving to his asshole, gently thrusting into it. 

 

Yuuri kept moaning Viktor’s name as he ducked himself on his fingers. He sped up, before cumming all over the tile floor, having fell from pleasure. 

 

Yuuri panted, before quickly using the water to wash it away. He blushed as he saw his body still flushed from his orgasm. Yuuri never wanted Viktor to find out, ever, or else he thought Viktor will hate him. 

 

What Yuuri didn’t know, was that Viktor heard everything, the man himself masturbating to Yuuri’s desperate moans and calls. He had to fight off the urge to go into the showers and fuck Yuuri, since he didn’t know if Yuuri truly wanted Viktor to fuck him, or if Yuuri just thought Viktor was attractive. 

 

In any way, both men were embarrassed after wards, Viktor having to take another quick shower to clean off. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it!This is my first smut ever so be gentle with me pls ;-;;;


	10. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is showing some curious signs of preheat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> super short chapter I'm sorry guys ily

Yuuri sat waiting for Viktor. Viktor told him he had gone for a run with Makkachin because he was feeling upset. Something told Yuuri that it was his fault, even though he’d been trying his best throughout the months of living with Viktor.

 

‘What if he doesn’t like you anymore? What if he thinks you’re annoying?’ Yuuri kept asking himself, waiting for Viktor to come back.

 

_‘What if he found out?’_ the question stabbed him in the chest as anxiety flooded his veins. Recently, he’d been using Viktor’s clothes to _help_ himself. But of course he’d wash them afterwards!

 

Yuuri lied down on the bed, waiting for his master. He flipped on the bed as he felt an itch in his lower stomach. He stood up, blushing. “N-no! I-it shouldn’t happen for another month!” he thought to himself.

 

“N-no. I-it’s just a stomach ache,” Yuuri told himself lying down. Yuuri heard Viktor walk through the door, “Yuuri! I’m home!” Viktor calls walking into the bedroom, to find a whimpering Yuuri on their bed.

 

He rushes over, “Yuuri? Love? Are you alright? What’s wrong?” the man asks frantically, trying to figure out how to make Yuuri stop whimpering.

 

Yuuri groans in pain, “J-just a-a s-sto-mach ache,” he stutters out, whimpering and gripping his lower stomach. Viktor’s eyes grew dark and he moved to pick Yuuri up.

 

Yuuri let out a squeak as he was lifted into Viktor’s arms. Viktor uncovered the bed, gently placing Yuuri down on the soft mattress. Viktor left for a second, making Yuuri want to cry, but when he returned, he came back with around ten different soft, fluffy blankets and placed the on the bed.

 

“For you,” he smiles at Yuuri, making the boy blush and grab all the blankets, wrapping them around in a nest like shape, before taking the softest, fluffiest blanket, and rubbing it all over Viktor. Yuuri plopped down in the nest, and covered himself with the blanket, purring softly.

 

Viktor smiled and leaned down to tell Yuuri, “I’ll go make you something for your stomach ache, what would you like?” he asked Yuuri. YUuri looked at him, “Katsudon,” he said seriously. Viktor looked confused, “What’s that?” he asks.

 

Yuuri groans, too much in pain to explain, “Just order it from a japanese place,” he whispers back, glaring at Viktor. Viktor nods immediately, pulling out his phone to find a place with the best katsudon for his beautiful Yuuri.

 

Once VIktor finds one, he orders it and makes sure to have it come as fast as possible, them saying they’ll be there in around 20 minutes.

 

Viktor sighs nervously, “They said they’ll be here in twenty minutes,” he mumbles, while Yuuri groans in displeasure. He looks at Viktor, waiting for the man to speak again, “D-do you need anything, lyubov moya?” Viktor smiled anxiously. Yuuri sent him a thoughtful glare before mumbling.

 

“More pillows and blankets,” he says, “And some of your worn clothes!” Yuuri exclaims. Viktor smiled and runs to get everything. The silver haired man brought another bunch of blankets and pillows, plopping them down in the bed, watching happily as Yuuri excitedly shuffled through the pillows, placing them in various places on the bed.

 

Viktor heard a ring of his doorbell and Makkachin barking loudly to open it. Viktor races to get Yuuri’s food. He smiles at the delivery girl, “Thank you very much, young lady,” he smiles. The girl blushes, looking down. “O-of course! C-can I get your number?” She mumbled quickly.

 

Viktor chuckled, “I’m sorry, but that’s a no! You wouldn’t be able to handle me, dear,” he winks. “Have a wonderful night!” He smiles shutting the door.

 

He sighed before walking to a whining Yuuri. “Yuuri? Sweetheart? Your katsudon is here!” Viktor smiles when he sees Yuuri’s eyes light up excited. The Neko shows grabby hands towards Viktor, making the older man smile brightly. Viktor brought it over to Yuuri, cooing when he saw the brunette dig in. Viktor sat down best to Yuuri, hugging the boy tightly as he ate. “My lovely Yuuri! My beautiful, wonderful Yuuri,” he cooed , nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck.

 

Once Yuuri finishes, he sets the plate down on the floor, away from his nest. He turns to Viktor, a serious look in his eye, as he pulled the older man into the nest.

 

“Stay,” he whispered. Viktor nodded, “let me change first-“ Viktor tried to get up, but was pulled down by the Neko. “Stay! Take clothes off, naked,” Yuuri mumbles, yawning. He sends a cute glare at Viktor. Viktor can't resist that. He strips in the nest, handing Yuuri his clothes, watching as the boy placed them on different sides of the nest. Viktorwatched Yuuri amazed, happy at how concentrated his little neko looked. Viktor laced his arms around Yuuri’s waist, nuzzling into Yuuri’s neck, whispering. “We should get to sleep, lyubov moya,” He told Yuuri. Yuuri nodded pushing Viktor into the nest, grabbing the blanket again, and wrapping it around them, snuggling into Viktor’s arms.

 

Viktor didn’t object. Instead he fell asleep with Yuuri, practically naked in his arms. It felt nice for some reason. Whatever was happening, Viktor knew it would be good.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heck gay trash leave me comments to read pls


	11. Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me letting my little art nerd come out and have fun, making ideas for Viktor's office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter of me just enjoying myself

Viktor had to go to work, despite Yuuri’s begging. Yuuri would beg and whine, and he’d almost start crying every time. It made Viktor want to give the little sensitive boy all the love and time he had, but he needed to work to support Yuuri.

 

“I’m sorry, love,” he kissed the whimpering boy’s head, “I have to work.”  
  
“B-but master-” Yuuri whimpered snuggled up in all the covers, Makka licking at his tears, trying to make the brunette feel better. “I can’t stay home,” he explained, “But I will bring you a gift after work,” he kissed Yuuri’s cheeks again, wiping the warm tears away.

 

Yuuri nodded, sniffling softly, snuggling into the sheets again, Viktor getting dressed and ready to leave. “I’ll be back before you know I’m gone,” he whispered into Yuuri’s ear, before kissing Yuuri again.

 

“P-promise?” Yuuri whimpered softly. “Promise,” Viktor smiled, rubbing Yuuri’s back soothingly. Viktor stood at the door, face stern as the stress started to sink in. He’d finally found the rats who were stealing his money, and they were going to pay for pulling him away from his precious Yuuri.

 

Viktor got in his car, rolling his shoulders as he thought of ideas.”Perfect,” he mumbled, remembering old torture methods. “That’ll be fun to see them squirm in pain,” he chuckled darkly as he drove down the empty road, the sky still dark, the moon only starting to set.

 

After an hour, he finally got to the parking lot of his building. ‘Nikiforov Studios’ was a business started many generations ago, creating the most popular and expensive clothing in the world. It was only accessible to the most elite groups, and it reeked of power and money. Many men and women gazed upon the tall building with fear and want. Viktor chuckled as he saw their naive expressions.

 

He got out of his car, closing the door, and flipping his silver hair as he walked calmly, calling a good friend of his. Christophe Giacometti, a Swiss friend of his that has helped him with designing and modeling his clothing, as well as getting rid of ‘pests’ in their work.

 

Four bodyguards ran to Viktor’s side, making sure no one would be able to get close to the powerful man, as he spoke calmly to his best friend. “Yes, they’re stealing from me,” Viktor spoke calmly, his friend roaring with rageon the other line. Women and men alike stared in awe at the tall man, and how calm he is. “Punish them you say? Oh, I haven’t gotten to do that in a while,” the blue eyed man spoke euphorically, making many men and women shudder,and have to grab onto something to stand calmly.

 

“Alright, I’ll schedule a flight for you to come and help me out with my problem,” Viktor smiled. Viktor stopped the call, and rolled his neck once he was inside the building. He was used to seeing this scene. The modern and sleek design would make anyone tremble and fall to their knees. The gold embroidered seats, made of silk fabrics, with the cool black of the floors and walls.

 

“God this needs a redesign,” he muttered to himself, annoyed to see the same thing over and over. It was getting boring to Viktor, and now that he had Yuuri, his tastes in style changed. He wore lighter clothes since Yuuri would always say he looked like an angel, and Yuuri loved pastels. Maybe it was time to bring some softer colors into his workspace? Forget the boldness of the black and white clashing together, the gold making it shine bright. Maybe switch the gold to silver and the black to a baby blue or purple? He could get rid of those god awful renaissance paintings of hell and demons, and bring in some of Yuuri’s drawing? Call the colorful scribbles modern art? That way every time he came to the office he could smile seeing memories of the neko dancing around them and making the place happier and less stressful.

 

“Get me Mila,” VIktor waved a random worker over as they nodded frantically and ran to get the cheerful woman. “How can I help you, Viktor?” Mila asked walking over in her high heels, almost standing as tall as Viktor. “You remember what I told you about using my name at work?” Viktor asked the red head. “What? Oh! Yeah, sorry Mr. Nikiforov,” she bowed jokingly, earning an unnoticeable chuckle from the older. “Schedule an appointment to with my interior designer,” he said calmly as she nodded and pulled out an ipad, walking with Viktor as they went to his office. “I  guess you really don’t like this style anymore,” she sighed. “Also I’d like to see the designers for the next collection,” he spoke.

 

“Huh? You have ideas? Oh! This’ll be exciting, Mr. Nikiforov!” she smiled widely and wrote everything down. ”Schedule a flight for Chris,” he said writing down ideas. “Yes, sir,” she nodded, chuckling softly, thinking of the swiss man.

 

“Last thing,” the older man’s voice got deeper, “ I’d like it if you brought the little rats over to my playroom,” he smiled. Mila’s eyes got darker, a smirk growing on his face as well, “Yes, sir,” she nodded and walked away. Viktor smiled, “Play time will start once my good friend Chris will get here,” he smiled, speaking to the secretary, who nodded shakily and wrote down an appointment for the two men to have fun.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Yuuri! I’m home!” Viktor smiled, opening the door, as he heard the soft patter of bare feet and claws against his wood floors. “Master! I missed you!” Yuuri tackled Viktor in a warm hug, nuzzling his nose into the platinum haired man’s neck. Makkachin barked with Yuuri, prancing around the two.

 

"I’m sorry, my little one,” VIktor cooed holding Yuuri, “Let’s get you to bed, it’s late,” VIktor kissed Yuuri’s cheek. “I’ll give you your gift tomorrow,” he whispered softly, carrying the boy to their bedroom.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments on what you think!


	12. Punishments~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF SMUT LMAO  
> Also you’ll ind out what yuuris present was it’s sMUT AND DOM VIKTOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GET READY FOR SOME NICE OL SMUT. PLEASE DONT JUDGE ME ;-;  
> ALSO sorry I’m still terrible at smut ;-;

Chris was an interesting individual. He was one of Viktor’s favorite models ever, and the older man’s bestest and most trusted friend. Chris knew all of Viktor’s secrets…

Christophe knew about Yuuri, he knew about JJ, he knew about everything that was happening in Viktor’s personal life. Chris was the person Viktor would come to to spell all of his stress and worry, and the man always knew how to help.

And at this very moment, Chris was on his way to Russia, to help Viktor get rid of some disgusting little pests, who decided stealing from the man was a good idea. Chris chuckled at all the ways he could punish the men. This was going to be his favorite trip to Russia...

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Yuuri, don’t make me punish my pretty little prince~” the man’s voice ran through Yuuri’s ears, deep and bold, wrecking the younger completely. Yuuri whimpered as he sat on his hands and knees, trembling and gripping at the soft pitch black carpet, which his little cocklette was staining with pecum.

“Why is my little sextoy staining such an expensive carpet, huh? I don’t think I gave him the right to do that,” the silver haired man leaned down to the youngers ear, pulling on the chain around his neck. “Did I, slut?” Yuuri gasped at the words, moaning and panting as he trembled.

“N-no, sir,” he shook his head, looking down with teary eyes, “I-I apologize, master,” he mumbled shakily. “You’ll be licking that up if you don’t stop,” Viktor growled out, pressing down on Yuuri’s tiny member. Yuuri’s breath sped up as it got harder to breathe, the chains tightening around his thin neck, leaving such pretty bruises all over it. Yuuri was ready to cum just from the pleasurable pain of the roughness of Viktor’s shoes pressing against him.

“Do you  **want** to not be able to walk for the next week, whore?” Viktor spat out, a devilish grin on his face as he looked down at Yuuri.

“Y-yes, sir!” Yuuri exclaimed, smiling drunkenly on lust, as he tried to grind his hips up against Viktor’s shoe. “Look at the little slut~ You’ll take whatever I’ll give you, won’t you?” Viktor cooed proudly pressing down heavier against Yuuri.

Yuuri cried out, as he came immediately at the sensation. Viktor scoffed, “pathetic.” he spat out, jerking up Yuuri’s face towards him. “You’ll be punished for cumming without your master’s permission.” he spoke darkly, smirking. Yuuri whimpered and nodded, as he was lifted up, a soft kiss of love pressed to his temple, a little reminder that Viktor did love the younger.

Yuuri smiled softly at the kiss, purring and enjoying the soft moment of care. It quickly stopped as Yuuri was led into a very specific room that Viktor  **never** let the younger into. It was Viktor’s personal ‘playroom’ where he could have all his twisted desires expressed in a sexual way.

“I’m going to work. You’ll be here with a vibrator up your pretty little ass~” he cooed as he placed Yuuri down. “You’re only allowed to cum from your ass and if you touch yourself or pull it out, you’re in trouble.” Viktor spoke coldly. Yuuri shuddered and nodded frantically, getting on his hands and knees, lifting his hips up towards Viktor and lifting his tail so it wouldn’t be in the older’s way. “You can call me if it gets too be too much for you,” Viktor’s voice got softer as he inserted the toy into Yuuri, kissing the youngers back and basking in the moans. 

“I’m going now, so behave while I’m gone.” Viktor spoke calmly, getting up and putting on a jacket, his suit dark and entrancing. Yuuri panted softly as he called out shakily, “h-have a good day!”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Chris!” Viktor smiled brightly, walking to hug the swiss man, “Viktor!” Chris smiled as he walked and hugged Viktor. “Get in the car, we’re gonna have some fun today,” VIitor smiled as he got in. Chris smirked and nodded. “How has your little pillow prince been?~” Chris cooed, trying to make some small talk.

“He’s wonderful! So obedient and pretty,” Viktor smiled as he started to drive. “Oh my~ Did you find yourself a perfect little submissive?” Chris teased and Viktor nodded, to Chris’ surprise.”I think I want to keep him… he can never stop surprising me!” Viktor laughed brightly. “Oh? Really? THE VIktor Nikiforov finally wanting to settle down?~” CHris joked. VIktor smiled softly, “yeah… I want to spend the rest of my life with my precious Yuuri,” Viktor smiled and cooed. Chris stared in disbelief, “that’s… amazing!” Chris clapped. “I’m so happy for you, mon cheri!” the man smiled brightly.

Viktor chuckled and nodded, “he has such a pretty, little body~ soft chubby thighs and a gorgeous thin little waist,” he purred. Chris sat there stunned for a second from the sudden switch, but quickly catched on, “Oh?~ Tell me more~” he teased as he relaxed, imaging Yuuri.

“Cute pink, chubby cheeks,” Viktor starts drooling, “puffy little red lips, big innocent brown eyes…” the older man smiled devilishly. “Oh how beautiful he looks with his tiny little dick leaking and his pretty ears flattened to his pretty little head~” the man licked his lips.

“Calm down there~ I’d rather not watch you masturbate to your little sex slave!” Chris joked but immediately regretted it when he saw Viktor’s expression. “Do you think you have the right to call him that?” his voice was laced with danger. Chris tensed up and shook his head, “no I don't. I apologize.” he spoke quickly,not wanting to unleash Viktor’s rage on him. “I’m glad you understand.” VIktor spoke calmly as he parked. Chris felt… shocked. Viktor never snapped at Chris for making such remarks about his previous partners. It was… refreshing. Chris smiled to himself, realizing that Viktor truly loved Yuuri. That was sweet.

“Christophe, hurry up,” Viktor called out as he was immediately surrounded with bodyguards. Chris chuckled to himself. This was going to be a fun torture session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!!


	13. Not a chapter

I’m not really feeling inspired so this story won’t be touched for a while...

I’m very sorry and I’ll try to update as soon as I gain inspiration again!


	14. Paralyzed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK I LOVE YOU GUYS IM BACK A Y Y IM SORRY ITS SHORT ALSO G O R E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES YES ITS M E

“Eat it.” Viktor’s freezing fingers shoved the flesh down the man’s throat, as he gagged. “If you vomit on me, you’ll die.” 

 

The man’s blood ran cold as he froze up, swallowing down the building liquids. Viktor smirked as his pest had finally gotten to finish eating all of his thieving fingers. “Good, now Chris, come and have some fun, won’t you?” Viktor cooed as his gorgeous friend walked over in long strides, holding his  _ toy box.  _ Viktor smiled a thickness of fear rose in the air as the man chained to the chair started whining and squirming frantically, his entire body shaking from the pain and fear of Christophe’s look. Dark dark eyes, filled with gleeful joy as he popped the locks of his box open. 

 

“Mon cherie~” he cooed softly as a thin blade was lifted from the dark box. A scalpel. “Don’t be afraid, if you’re good, it’ll be a lot faster~” Chris cooed as he gently pressed the blade to one of the man’s wrists. 

 

Viktor walked over to his sleek black chair, pushing the silver strands of hair out of his face, before icy eyes faced his toy once more. The pale man crossed his legs, and sat back in the chair. 

 

“Vitya~” Chris cooed

 

“Yes?” 

 

“You know what I’ve always wanted to do? I’ve always wanted to see how the muscle folds under the skin,” he smiled innocently at the black haired man in the chair. Fear drenched over him as Chris’ innocent smile turned into a sadistic grin. 

 

“Why don’t you try to see, hm?” Viktor voice ran out as the decision had been made. The thief couldn’t move, stuck in the chair, his fate sealed. 

 

“I think I just might,” Chris smiled gently. His hands glided down gracefully as the blade was pressed to the wrist. Christophe added a little pressure and almost immediately, the skin broke and tiny crimson droplets started to form. “So pretty~~” Chris cooed while he slowly started to glide the blade down, almost above the vein. He passed and spread the skin as his victim let out a pain filled groan. Oh how Chris loved that sound, and how Viktor loves to bask in it. 

 

“Hush now, behave,” Chris cooed, “now be ready,” the man said smiling as he made a second incision, and the muscle split open, blood gushing out as a painful cry rang out for the man. Chris got shivers as he started to spread and poke at the muscles, till he saw a vein. A gentle poke to it and it burst open as the black haired man sobbed in torturous pain. 

 

“I warned you~” Chris cooed. 

 

Viktor watched smirking, before feeling his phone vibrate. He was about scoffed and was about to turn it off till the Russian saw who the caller was.  _ Yuuri.  _

 

Viktor sat paralyzed. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed <3


	15. I'm Sorry, My Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor comes to the rescue and helps Yuuri calm down after an overwhelming experience

Viktor rushed out of the room, running to the bathroom and answering as soon as he was inside a stall. “Yuuri? My darling??? Are you alright?” Viktor asked panicked. 

 

A trembling whimper was all he received on the other line, and a small sob. Viktor nodded, “I’ll be home soon, I promise sweetness,” he cooed softly as he stormed out of the building, getting into his car and kept Yuuri on call. 

 

“S-scared,” was the first words Viktor had heard from Yuuri, and his heart shattered. His baby was scared, he made his angel scared. How could he do that to someone already so fragile?

 

“Oh I’m so sorry, kitten,” Viktor cooed softly, the guilt starting to weigh on his shoulders, while the pit form in the bottom of his stomach. He felt sick with himself. 

 

“I’m almost home, my love,” Viktor called out softly, “I promise,” he whispered reassuringly. He was actually speeding from how fast he was driving, but it didn’t matter, he needed to get home as soon as possible to his Yuuri. 

 

Viktor rushed out of his car and into the house, running to his office to find Yuuri shaking and crying on the floor, curling up into a little ball to hide himself from whatever punishment he would get for pulling the toy out. 

 

Viktor’s heart burned with the pain of seeing Yuuri so scared of him. “Yuuri, I’m so sorry sweetness,” he whispered softly, scooping up the shaking boy into his arms while the younger’s body was wracked with sobs. The brunette trembled and froze in Viktor’s arms, “I-I’m sorry… I-I’m so so so sorry, m-master,” was all Viktor could hear from his poor little kitten. 

 

“Yuuri, my gem, you did nothing wrong, I’m sorry for doing this…” he whispered. Viktor’s heart shattered completely and entirely. He was so horrible to his little prince. The poor baby. 

 

“Let’s get you all cleaned up and into bed, my little prince,” Viktor kept cooing, while Yuuri was reduced to a whimpering shivering puddle in Viktor’s arms. 

 

“y-yes,” Yuuri’s voice whispered out as Viktor lifted him to the bathroom, to bathe the smaller. The bathing was extremely quiet and very awkward as well. Viktor felt so guilty in those moments…

 

The silver haired man saw the bruises all over Yuuri’s body and realized how his punishments must’ve hit Yuuri’s mental state. The boy was small and weak, how could Viktor have done that to his angel. “Does it hurt..?” he asked softly gently holding Yuuri’s shoulders, while the younger tended up. 

 

“no, sir.”

 

A cold silence ran through the air. It stabbed Viktor through the chest when he realized what he had done. Yuuri feared him. Right now, Yuuri saw Viktor as a villain. 

 

“Y-Yuuri Im… I-Im so sorry,” he whispered softly, leaning his head forward in shame. “I'm sorry for this… please don’t hate me,” he begged faintly as Yuuri got into the hot water, rubbing the soap against his bruised body. 

 

”Please, Yuuri, don't despise me, keep me close. Please, ” Viktor begged pathetically almost. Again silence. ”I-it was my fault, I should be thought harder before I did that. I shouldn't have left you alone there, like an idiot. I should've stopped and let you be You're my Yuuri, my only little prince, and the love of my life. I promise on my heart, on my soul, and on my mother's grave that I will never do that again.”

 

Another moment of defending solve, the only sound of the gentle water splashing against Yuuri’s sensitive skin. 

 

Yuuri’s response to Viktor was silence. “I’m sorry, Yuuri” 

 

The brunette stopped washing and looked down. He couldn’t make Viktor suffer like that. “It’s ok Vitya…” he whispered quietly in response to the older man. 

 

Yuuri was scooped up into two strong muscular arms the moment after it, as kisses peppered his soft chubby cheeks. “I promise i’ll take care of you,” Viktor whispered. Yuuri got one glance of aviktors face and what he saw made his heart shatter. 

 

Tiny tears in the corners of the blue eyes. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry just wanted to write something :,)  
> anyways I hope you liked it


	16. Viktor's Favorite Mornings...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a promise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo im back and yall can have some fluff shoved down your throats uwu

“Goodnight my sweetness,” Viktor kissed the smaller’s forehead tiredly, tucking the boy into the giant soft and fluffy covers. The room was a beautiful baby blue color just for Yuuri. All the wood was light and shiny, while the covers were all white or a baby yellow. The room reminded Viktor of a summer day at the beach, and he seemed to realize why Yuuri had begged for the colors.

From their conversations, he learned that the younger had always lived near the beach, so a room inspired by that was the best choice. Viktor was glad Yuuri seemed to like his room. At least he did one thing right…

“Alright, rest up,” he whispered and stood up, about to leave till he felt a small hand grip his sleeve. The older looked down, only to be met with a sleepy Yuuri. “Don leave…” Yuuri whispered quietly and closed his eyes again, ”please… ’s lonely wiffout you…” he whispered softly.

”Of course my sweetness, I'll be right here,” Viktor cooed as he sat down on the bed, shrugging off his coat. ” I'll be here all night, ” he hummed to the smaller boy. Yuuri let out a happy little purr as he moved away so Viktor could lay down right next to him.

Viktor chuckled softly and got in the bed, smiling at the younger warmly as he gently traced little patterns into the boy's skin to lull him to sleep. It didn't take long for Yuuri to drift off, ”nini…” Yuuri muttered before finally snuggling close to Viktor and sleeping.

A wave of relief crashed over Viktor, his heart clenching at the sight. He still couldn't shake the thought of your fearing him. It was horrible. It made Viktor feel like the worst partner in the world. He felt… useless. Like a monster that couldn’t do anything but hurt the people be cared for.

His thoughts were silenced by the younger’s small mewl as Yuuri snuggled into Viktor’s chest. Viktor’s heart melted at that moment and all of his bad thoughts flew away. He smiled softly and gently kissed Yuuri all over his little head.

Viktor dozed off slowly as well, keeping his arms wrapped around Yuuri’s body, while Yuuri’s were around his waist. Viktor felt safe… it was unique to him. He never thought he’d be the

one to be defended and

protected, but Yuuri made him feel so calm and safe.

The two slept soundly for the next few hours, till sunrise danced across the pale sheets and onto their faces. Yuuri was the first to wake up this time, stretching and whining, snuggling into Viktor’s chest. The brunette wiggled in the sheets. ”Vitya… Wake up…” he whispered softly, pushing at Viktor’s shoulder.

All Viktor groan and pouted back at Yuuri, ”too early, ” he mumbled tiredly and sat up. ”it's too early for the sun to be up... Go away!!!” he grumbled, making Yuuri giggle softly. Viktor's heart fluttered at that moment, and he spun around to see his precious little kitten scratching his ears sleepily. Yuuri seemed in much better shape than yesterday, despite the marks on his skin still being there. A bittersweet sight to Viktor.

”Good morning, my love!” Viktor beamed at the smaller, walking over and immediately waking up. ”Let's get cleaned up,” he hummed warmly and scooped Yuuri up j to his arms.

Yuuri hummed in agreement. ”Vitya..? Are you gonna leave me alone again?” the smaller asked quietly. Viktor immediately shook his head. ”Nope!!! I'm staying home and doing everything I can to make up for being such a mean master!” Viktor flashed his heart smile, and Yuuri goggled again.

”You weren't a mean master! You were just dumb!” Yuri poked Viktor’s nose. ”yep!!! I was very very very dumb~” Viktor cooed as he bounced off to the bathroom.

”Alright, let's get our morning duties done, hm?” Viktor cooed at the smaller man, who nodded in agreement. ”yes sir!” Yuri pretended to be an army soldier like in the movies he'd watch without Vitya.

”Good boy! Now, wash your face!” Viktor said turning on the warm sink water and joining Yuuri in the act. They had a little competition of who could wash their face the quickest ”I win!!!” Viktor could hear Yuuri's happy giggle. ”you didn't cheat, did you?” Viktor teased the smaller, who shook his head furiously. ”Never!!! I don't lie to you!!!” Yuuri said proudly.

Viktor smiled warmly at the younger and hummed. ”alright~” he cooed and got their toothbrushes. ”Next on our agenda, brushing our teeth! Three minutes, remember?” Viktor cooed at Yuuri and handed him his little blue toothbrush as well as the sweet toothpaste. ”three two one… Go!!!” Viktor said counting down and starting to brush his teeth quickly.

Yuuri did not take these competitions lightly. The boy would brush his teeth roughly and quickly, trying to make sure his cute lil teeth were just as pale and shiny as always. ”I'm done!!!” Yuuri cheered proudly. ”Look Vitya, I'm all clean!” he smiled brightly. ”Ahhhh it's not fair, Yuuri~ you always win,” Viktor pretended to be upset. ”That's because Vitya’s slowwwww,” Yuuri cooed sweetly.

Viktor gasped. ”Yuuri!!! You've hurt me with your words!” Viktor pretended to be shot in the chest, while Yuuri just laughed and smiled. ”You're such a dork,” Yuuri smiled at Viktor, brushing some of his hair out of his face.

Viktor noticed the action. It gave him an idea…

”Let's go get breakfast, ” Viktor smiled and rubbed moisturizer onto his and Yuuri’s face, before pulling Yuuri's hair into a cute little ponytail at the back of his head.

”Waffles!!!” Yuri squeaked out. How could Viktor deny such a request? ”Waffles it is!” he cheered at the younger before leading the neko into the kitchen.

Breakfast was simple to make. Viktor just needed to toast some of the waffles and make a couple pieces of sausage and it would be finished! Yuuri could help with it as well. And so Yuiri did. He'd bounce around the kitchen, grabbing fruits and cutting them up for some sweetness. Bananas and strawberries were Yuuri’s favorite!

”the sausage will be done in a couple of minutes,” Viktor cooed happily while turning on some melodies. The two shuffled in the kitchen while waiting for the food to finish, swaying to the music and laughing in pure euphoria.

”Aaaaaand done!” Viktor smiled taking the sausages off the pan almost immediately and set the little things on the pearl white plates. ”Yuuri can you grab the syrup from the fridge?” Viktor called as he placed the waffles on the plates as well. ”Yep!” the brunette smiled and got the yummy syrup. Oh how good the kitchen smelt~

Full of love and sugar! That was the best way to describe the smell. The perfect one for Yuuri and Viktor.

The older of the two sat down first at the island, grabbing his player and a glass of milk. ” Let's dig in?” Viktor suggested. Yuuri plopped down next to him, grabbing his own plate and milk and nodding. The little Japanese boy was ready. ”いただきます！” Yuuri and Viktor spoke in unison, before digging in.

The taller had learned the phrase from the smaller boy. Had found extremely endearing. The idea came back to his head again.

”Yuuri?”

”yes, Vitya?”

”Would you like to come out to the city with me today?”

Two brilliant brown eyes lit up with pure ecstasy as a cute gummy smile spread across Yuuri’s cheeks.

It was Viktor’s favorite type of morning… A happy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see, when i start responding to comments it means ill be pumping out a new chapter soon
> 
> what did you think og this chapter? did you enjoy this homey feeling or do you want more drama???
> 
> please give me your feedback :,,,,)))))))))


	17. not a chapter but IMPORTANT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so basically an announcement pls read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> g a s p

so, hi! it's me, the author of this story and i have an announcement to me

 

drum roll pleaaaaaaseeeee

I am rewriting this story!!!! After a long time of thinking I have decided that this story deserves a better way of writing it. I want it to make sense. I want it to be more appealing to read and not as confusing.

 

Over this year I have learned a lot and evolved my writing style quite a bit, as you can see when comparing my first few chapters of this story and my last! I want to give these characters better personalities and stories. Before my last few chapters, Viktor was just a weird ball fo either happiness, horniness, or sadism floating around Yuuri while Yuuri was just a weird lil ball of anxiety and happiness and horniness. IT made no sense and I wanna expand more on all the characters. Maybe give JJ a better story than just "Hey I abuse innocent nekos and oh also i raped this one person several times but they have 0 trauma after it :D"

I wanna make all the characters in the story better. I hope you'll stick with me through this and aren't too disappointed :,)

thank you for staying with me on this journey, I love you all and care a lot for you!

hope you all have wonderful nights/days <3

 

 

in the meantime please feel free to read some of my other stories, like the one I'm really focused on right now which is called "The Sunshine Boy" :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just giving you the link to the new story!!!

here it is, my sweets <3

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616710

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it... took me a real long time to make!


End file.
